The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Surgical procedures are often performed on various patients in various operating theaters at different times. Many instruments can be reused for different operations on different patients over a series of operative procedures. Also, multiple instruments can be used in a single operation procedure on a single patient. It may be desirable to provide information relating to a specific instrument or attachment to an instrument among the multiple instruments in a single operating theater, or a single procedure, or among multiple procedures with a single instrument.
Systems may be provided that allow for general tracking information to be collected relating to particular surgical instruments. The information can be transferred to a computer to determine the location of a selected instrument in an inventory, a manufacturer of an instrument, or the like. The information relating to the instrument, however, is generally limited to information relating only to inventory tracking information or limited identity information.
It is desirable, however, to provide more detailed information relating to a particular surgical instrument or attachment therefore. For example, it is desirable to ensure information relating to calibration, size, etc. are always provided and correct.